


For Your Eyes Only?

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Roof Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: With everyone watching the fireworks, Steve wants a slightly different kind of birthday celebration.





	For Your Eyes Only?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a full-on exhibitionism fic, but it was not happening. So we’re going with as close as I can write with public sex, but not specifically _trying_ to be seen.

Bucky leans back against the chimney, feeling the rough brick catching against his shirt, but not caring particularly much right now. That’s a problem for future-him. Present-him is enjoying a nice, clear night to watch some fireworks to cap off Steve’s birthday. He smiles as he feels Steve’s head come to rest on his shoulder. He throws his arm around Steve’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“So, good birthday or best birthday yet?” Bucky asks, unable to keep a laugh out of his voice.

“Hmm, I’d have to say only _pretty good_ so far,” Steve replies.

“Only ‘pretty good’?” Bucky asks, pretending to be aghast. He claps a hand to his chest. “I baked your birthday cake myself, with my own hands and my own sweat. I took you dancing. In our own apartment, sure, but I put on the gramophone for you. I found the best spot on our roof to see the fireworks. Only _pretty good_? I am _hurt_ , Steve, _hurt_.”

Steve can’t contain a snort as he laughs, pressing his face into Bucky’s shoulder and giving him a light punch to the thigh. “And you say _I’m_ the dramatic one. I never said it can’t get a whole lot better. I mean, the night’s still young.”

“I’m guessing you’ve got something specific in mind, don’t you?” Bucky inquires. 

“Oh, I do,” Steve replies, sitting up straighter and looking at Bucky with a dangerous grin creeping across his face. He folds his hands demurely in his lap.

“Oh, _no_ ,” Bucky mutters to himself. That’s never a good sign.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Steve says.

“No,” Bucky says firmly and out loud.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to suggest,” Steve mock-pouts.

“Yeah, but I know that look. Last time you gave me that look, I had to bail you out of jail for pissing on a cop!”

“It was for a good cause.”

“Yes, but still! And now we’re getting off topic. What was your idea?” Bucky asks, forcefully calming himself back down.

“I wanna blow you,” Steve says matter-of-factly.

“Right now? I mean, hell yeah, I’m interested, but I just got comfortable and also don’t want to miss the fireworks,” Bucky replies.

“We won’t miss the fireworks, and I never said we had to go back inside,” Steve says innocently. His hands move up to his belt, slowly slipping the buckle.

Bucky squints at Steve for a moment before it clicks what Steve is suggesting. “Oh, no. Oh no, no, _no_. Someone could see us! And I _know_ you know how much trouble we’d be in if someone did.”

“We’re on the roof, and they’ll be too busy looking at the fireworks. Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Steve cajoles.

Bucky hesitates.

“You really don’t want to do this, do you?” Steve says, trying not to look too disappointed.

“Gimme a moment, I’m deciding,” Bucky says, holding up one hand. He takes stock of their environment, the growing darkness, the (un)likelihood of being seen, the cover the fireworks will provide, and his own body’s response to Steve’s suggestion. He looks back to Steve.

Steve looks expectantly at Bucky.

“Yeah, alright, I’m game,” Bucky says, standing up and unbuckles his belt. He shoves his pants and underwear down around his thighs and braces himself against the chimney.

Steve rises to his knees as the first firework explodes. He watches the colors bloom and dissipate, then turns back to Bucky. He wraps one had around Bucky’s eager cock and shoves his other hand down his own pants. Steve rubs his thumb gently over Bucky’s glans, drawing a groan from him, before leaning in to take it into his mouth.

Bucky’s eyes flutter shut and he presses his head back against the chimney. More fireworks add their pops and bangs, whistles and screams, but his eyes remain closed. Steve is working his way deeper, running his tongue over Bucky’s shaft and humming provocatively. Bucky fists his hands in the waistband of his pants, breathing heavily as Steve bobs. 

The fireworks continue to intensify. Bucky can smell the smoke as it drifts by on the wind, can see the fireworks flashing on his closed eyelids, can feel Steve’s mouth, hot and wet, and sucking hard. He knows with the noise from the fireworks, no one will hear him, but out of habit he grits his teeth and swallows down his cry as he comes. He sags back against the chimney, letting it hold him up as he catches his breath. He cracks his eyes open just in time to see Steve’s skinny frame shudder as he comes, throwing his head back as he bites down on his fist to keep quiet. The hand down his pants stills, his breathing quiets more slowly, and Steve returns to himself. He smiles up at Bucky.

Steve wipes his hand off on his underwear and buttons his pants back up. Bucky offers his hand to Steve, pulling him to his feet.

“So, was that a good enough birthday present?” Bucky asks as he fixes his pants and cinches his belt back up.

“Very good,” Steve replies with a smile and a friendly elbow to Bucky’s side. “And look, we haven’t even missed the grand finale.”

Bucky winds his arm around Steve’s waist, feeling Steve do the same to him, as they turn to catch the last of the fireworks show. Capping off a very good birthday celebration, indeed.


End file.
